Verano invernal
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Cada que cerraba sus ojos podía ver una cabellera color miel alejándose de él,en el peor de los casos amanecía con sudor frío,empapado en llanto,sintiendo sucias sus manos por haber matado a lo único que le daba alegría a su patética existencia.Quizá eran los vientos o "invierno" resonando en pleno lo que le hacía sentir tan confiado de que ese verano invernal cambiaría todo.


¡Hey! Vengo acá con un fanfic para el cumpleaños de Kaworu, como verán este fanfic no es para nuestro Kaworu que todos conocemos sino para el Kaworu que era el boceto orginial (Pueden buscarlo como Draftworu) que se merece tanto amor como todas las demás versiones de Kaworu. En serio espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, tiene referencias a Given (?) y pueden oír "Kizuato" (el OP de Given) mientras lo leen.

Todos los créditos de Neon Genesis Evangelion a Hideaki Anno y de Given a Kizu Natsuki. Este fic fue escrito para la página "KawoShin - Kaworu & Shinji"

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kaworu!

* * *

_"La vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son"_

_La vida es sueño._

¿Qué era eso que soñaba tantas veces? Robots, muertes, aplausos ¿Qué significaba todo eso que le acechaba en las noches al cerrar los ojos? Era como si se tratara de una realidad alterna muy depresiva donde con robots tenía que matar ángeles que parecían todo menos ángeles. Todos esos sueños siempre estaban plagados de destrucción y sensaciones que le hacían despertar llorando a mitad de la noche con sudor frío empapando su ropa, sin embargo, entre ese cúmulo de malos sueños, siempre se asomaba un chico de mieles cabellos con uniforme de marinero y risa angelical entre ellos, dejándole una sensación de amargura y de pesadez en su pecho cada que observaba esa adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

Siempre que él aparecía en sus sueños, una opresión en su corazón le hacía despertar entre lágrimas y jadeos susurrando varios "Lo siento" y uno que otro "Te amo".

Ese día no era la excepción.

Un amanecer dorado de inicios de septiembre se dejaba entrever desde las cortinas semi abiertas de su habitación, siendo despertado por los rayos de luz que se dirigían a sus llorosos ojos, ayudándole a despertar de aquel horrible sueño donde entre sus manos mataba al chico de mieles cabellos. Shinji finalmente abrió sus ojos y tomó aire, parpadeando varias veces para saber que estaba en su habitación con blanco techo y no dentro de un robot matando a ese joven de ojos rojos.

Rascó su cabeza un poco en lo que se sentaba, limpiando sus lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas tras el amargo trago de esa pesadilla que desde siempre lo perseguía, teniendo presente la cálida mirada que recibía de esos carmesí orbes, una mirada enamorada dirigida a él que jamás había sentido en su corta vida.

—Shinji, a desayunar—Su tren de pensamientos paró al escuchar la voz de su hermana llamándole para levantarse de su cama. Ya se le había hecho algo tarde pero nada que no fuera remediado.

—Voy, Rei—Fue la respuesta de Shinji ante el anuncio de su hermana menor, quien asintió ante lo que dijo para cerrarle la puerta y darle algo de privacidad para que pudiera vestirse y salir para desayunar.

Debido a que sus padres eran científicos reconocidos, en ese instante se encontraban en Europa trabajando algo acerca de un proyecto llamado "Eva" al cual no le entendía demasiado pero que no le interesaba ya que la simple mención del nombre le hacía temblar, recordando que ese era el nombre de esos robots que debía manejar en sueños si no quería que su hermana tuviera que hacerlo aunque, claro, en ese universo ellos no eran hermanos, bueno, en este Rei era adoptada pero, al final de cuentas, era su hermana aunque no tuvieran la misma sangre.

Al terminar de usar su uniforme, finalmente fue a desayunar junto a su hermano y Misato-san, una conocida de sus padres que era su tutora en lo que ellos estaban fuera del país; quizá tenía que ver con que ella trabajó en la milicia pero, a veces se le hacía algo difícil pensar que, la mujer que dejaba sus bragas volteadas en el piso y que tomaba como vikingo pudiera tener algún rango militar aunque, el oficio que realizaba actualmente le venía mejor, siendo la dueña de un café bar cercano a la preparatoria a la que asistían.

—Shinji, buen día—Saludó la mujer de largos cabellos mientras leía el periódico y tomaba su café de la mañana.

—Buen día, Misato-san, Rei—La menor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa ante el saludo de su hermano, comiendo su desayuno en silencio.

—Hey ¿Qué hoy no es miércoles? —Preguntó la mujer antes de darle una mordida a su pan tostado.

—Ah…Realmente no sé—Contestó Shinji tras negar con la cabeza, tratando de recordar el día en el que vivía.

—Shinji, tenemos ensayo—La voz de Rei le avisó aquello, provocando que casi se ahogara del impacto ¡Qué tonto! Era miércoles y el viernes tendrían la presentación en el café cercano a la escuela.

— ¡Nos vamos! —Exclamó el chico mientras iba corriendo a su habitación para tomar su mochila y su bajo, regresando a tomar un sorbo grande de su café para salir tras Rei, quien acababa de guardar sus baquetas en su mochila.

La música siempre había sido su pasión desde niño, había aprendido a tocar el piano, el cello y, en la secundaria, el bajo en el club de música ligera. No era malo pero tampoco era un prodigio, simplemente era bueno, normal; no es como si quisiera volverse músico profesional a futuro o algo por el estilo, solo tocaba porque le apetecía, era una buena manera de relajarse y hacer catarsis, de olvidar por un momento todo lo que sucedía para apreciar el dulce sonido de las cuerdas ser tocadas a un ritmo relajante.

Sin embargo, esa visión por la música cambió en su primer año de preparatoria, específicamente al finalizar las vacaciones de verano donde, al pasar por la sala de música, se quedó prendado de la interpretación de "Invierno" para piano. Esa melodía tan perfectamente ejecutada conllevaba un gran sentimiento con ella, uno que le hizo mella muy en lo profundo de su pecho.

Esa interpretación…La había escuchado antes pero ¿Dónde? Trató de ignorar esa extraña sensación hasta que comenzó a llorar. Necesitaba conocer al intérprete.

Volvió a la sala de música de donde venía esa preciosa melodía, encontrándose con nada más que el piano y las cortinas de la ventana ondeando con la brisa veraniega que se colaba. Un gran contraste tomando en cuenta la canción recién interpretada.

Si tan solo pudiera tocar algo tan espléndido como el intérprete de la melodía recién tocada, quizá podría conocerle.

Fue ahí que se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer una banda junto a su hermana y Asuka, una alumna de intercambio que vivía con el novio de MIsato-san y que era de la edad de Shinji. Por lo general, la chica era orgullosa, pedante, egoísta y muchas más cosas pero, sabía tocar la guitarra así que no pudo hacer nada más que pedirle el favor de que se uniera a su banda junto a Rei. Fue un infierno convencerla ya que debía hacer mandados imbéciles que iban desde comprarle el almuerzo hasta bailar estúpidamente junto a ella en un video juego de baile que tenía en su departamento.

Tras un mes de hacer todo lo que la pelirroja le pidiera, ésta finalmente accedió.

Por fin "NERV" estaba completo, con Asuka como guitarrista, Rei como baterista y él como bajista y cantante. Claro que Asuka se opuso férreamente pero, tras cantar un clásico de Sinatra que la hizo llorar, decidió aceptar la decisión de Shinji acerca de ser el vocalista de la agrupación.

Ahora, en su segundo año de preparatoria, debutarían en el café de Misato debido a un evento especial que se realizaría el viernes trece de septiembre en el lugar. Nada mejor para arrancar su búsqueda por aquella persona. Quizá podría hasta unirse a su banda si se lo proponía.

Por raro que sonara, se sentía extrañamente optimista. Tenía un presentimiento de que sucedería algo que cambiaría todo muy pronto y, tenía miedo. No sabía si sería para bien o no así que, solo le quedaba esperar en la eterna incertidumbre de la ignorancia.

— ¡Shinji idiota! —Escuchó exclamar a Asuka con su gracioso acento alemán al terminar el último acorde de la canción— ¡Primero se les hace tarde en la práctica de la mañana! y ahora ¿¡Me dices que la canción aún no tiene letra!? ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer en el escenario? ¿Tararear? —Preguntó con veneno la pelirroja, comenzando a guarda su guitarra en su estuche debido a que su práctica vespertina había terminado.

Solo faltaba un día para su presentación y Shinji todavía no tenía la letra de la nueva canción que habían compuesto; era obvio que la alemana se enojara pero, con los recientes sueños acerca del chico de cabellos mieles, la concentración se le va en el té que toma en las noches para relajarse y tratar de dormir.

—Lo siento, Asu-

El sonido único de una tecla repicando por el salón de música provocó el brusco silencio en su oración.

—Oye, Shinji ¿Me o-

— ¡Shh! —Pidió Shinji a la pelirroja, tratando de concentrarse en los sonidos que llegaban hasta su aula.

En efecto, era "invierno".

Hasta ahí le llegaba esa sensación tan rara que sintió en su corazón. Hasta aquí sentía a todos los vientos en guerra, soplando heladamente para su diversión.

— ¡Shinji idiota! ¿¡Quién te crees callán-

Pero Asuka no pudo terminar su regaño debido a que Shinji salió corriendo del salón como si estuviera en la recta final de un maratón. Era esa persona tocando nuevamente el piano, estaba seguro de eso.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llegó al salón, el cual nuevamente se mostraba vacío tras aquella sublime interpretación. Volteó algo desesperado su cabeza a los lados para ver si no encontraba a nadie que pudiera haber sido esa persona, justamente logrando percibir un esbozo de cabellos mieles desapareciendo tras la pared.

Shinji se quedó congelado en su lugar al ver ese particular color de cabello.

Era idéntico al del chico de sus sueños, literalmente hablando.

Por un momento no pudo moverse, una oleada de sentimientos lo atrapaban por completo pero no podía perder su oportunidad así que, tras borrar las emociones vívidas de ese sueño, comenzó a correr nuevamente tras esa persona de cortos cabellos miel.

Tal como en su sueño nunca pudo hacer por más que quiso.

Al llegar al primer piso, miró por la ventana si esa persona ya había salido del lugar pero no se puede ver mucho debido a la veraniega lluvia que caía sobre ellos a raudales, como si quisiera que no pudiera verlo pero ahí estaba ¡Era un chico! Un precioso joven de cabellos mieles caminando bajo la lluvia con una sombrilla transparente y un porte elegante y ecuánime, como si la lluvia no fuera nada para ese relajado y enigmático joven que le robaba el aliento.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras torpemente, yendo tras el chico, sintiendo un "Kaworu" salir de su garganta sin saber por qué o quién era esa persona, solo quería gritárselo y que volteara pero no logró alcanzarlo por más que corrió, solo pudo caer de rodillas, agotado y cansado, bajo la fría lluvia de verano viendo como esos bonitos cabellos mieles se alejaban de él sin oportunidad de alcanzarlo.

Se sentía tan débil, temblando bajo la lluvia. Sintiendo unas horribles ganas de vomitar al recordar ese horrible sueño donde destrozaba con las manos de su robot el cuerpo de ese joven, teniendo que poner su mano en su boca para pasar las arcadas, iniciando a llorar de rodillas en el patio.

— ¡Shinji!

Escuchó que alguien exclamó a lo lejos pero no podía identificar quien, solo podía sentir la sangre del cuerpo del chico caer entre sus manos, recordando como ya había visto ese lluvioso escenario antes, uno donde llovía y ellos iban a un lugar. Juntos, bajo la sombrilla, cubriéndose de la lluvia y de esos vientos veraniegos que en ese instante le hacían llorar, teniendo miedo del destino que indudablemente comenzaba a pintarse frente a él.

— ¡Shinji! —Exclamó de nuevo una chica, yendo a tocar su hombro, sin embargo, el chico solo le dio un golpe en la mano para que no lo tocara.

—No me toques con tus sucias manos…—Susurró a Asuka, poniéndose de pie para ir a su casa, dejando que Rei tomara sus cosas para que regresara a casa.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, solo se quedó de pie con la sombrilla cubriéndole, pensando en porqué Shinji se comportaba tan extraño.

Tras bañarse, Shinji fue a encerrarse a su habitación. Necesitaba escribir esa canción y ya sabía de qué escribiría; de esos cabellos miel que le volvían loco y le robaban el aliento que veía cada noche en sueños, de esos sentimientos embotellados que sentía en su interior, de ese raro dolor que sintió al verle caminar bajo la sombrilla, alejándose de él otra vez.

Rei solo fue a dejar el bajo a su lado junto a una taza de té, dándole un pequeño beso en las sienes sin preguntar nada, saliendo de la habitación tan pronto como entró, lo cual agradecía profundamente ya que ni una pregunta le era cuestionada.

Al día siguiente no salió de su habitación a pesar de tener clases, siendo Rei quien le llevó el desayuno con una pequeña sonrisa, deseándole suerte antes de ir a la escuela.

Fue hasta el viernes trece que salió de su habitación con la letra de la canción completa.

¡Já! Qué ironía, viernes trece…Se supone que ese día es de mala suerte pero ¿Cuándo a Shinji le había sonreído la buena fortuna? Tenía una corazonada pero no era mala, se sentía…Como si algo sucedería.

Llegó al café justo a tiempo ya que en unos minutos ellos subirían al escenario.

— ¡Shinji idiota! —Exclamó Asuka al ver al bajista y vocalista de la banda entrar— ¿Sabes qué hora es? —Preguntó la de cabellos rojos con molestia, tratando de esperar apoyo de Rei pero solo obtuvo un silencio, bueno ¿Qué podía esperar de ella?

—Tengo la letra—Contestó Shinji como disculpa en lo que conectaba su bajo e iniciaba a probarlo, afinándolo hasta que finalmente estuvo listo. Asuka quiso seguir peleando pero se quedó en silencio, haciendo un par de gruñidos en lo que iba por su guitarra, listos para subir al escenario improvisado.

—Estoy segura que le gustará su canción de cumpleaños—Fue lo único que Rei le dijo a su hermano antes de subir al escenario con sus baquetas, sonriéndole con cierta calidez.

¿Cómo ella lo sabía? ¿Sería que también tiene los mismos sueños?

Sin más que pensar, Shinji fue al escenario junto a su banda, acomodando el micrófono para mirar a la audiencia, sorprendiéndose al ver al chico de ojos rojos y cabellos color miel en la audiencia, específicamente en la barra tomando una malteada con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática.

—Somos "NERV" y…Espero les guste—Dijo Shinji algo nervioso, escuchando el primer acorde que Asuka lanzó para iniciar la canción, comenzando a cantar a la par de los instrumentos con una frase que se le quedó grabada al mirarle partir a lo lejos bajo la lluvia del miércoles.

_"Aquello que dejaste atrás se convirtió en todo para mí"_

A mitad de la canción, sus ojos desesperadamente buscaron ese rojizo mirar que tanto anhelaba sin saberlo, conectándose con esa preciosa mirada de la que el chico de cabellos miel era dueño, sintiendo su cuerpo arder con fuerza, impregnando en el resto de la canción sus fuertes sentimientos por el joven.

Como si fuera una serenata de redención hacia él, justo en ese importante día.

_"Te convertirás en mí y me convertiré en ti"_

Los últimos acordes sonaron en su presentación y Shinji, sin mirar atrás un solo segundo, bajó corriendo del escenario con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, yendo directo hacia el otro lado de su hilo rojo, ese asiento de la barra donde el muchacho de cabellos miel y ojos rojos le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kaworu—Murmuró Shinji al pegar su frente contra la cálida frente del rubio, quien le respondió con un suave beso llenos de amor y de antiguos recuerdos que alguna vez les pertenecieron.

—Muchas gracias, Shinji—Susurró en sus labios en ese cálido tono que derretía al de ojo azul, haciéndole temblar suavemente de las piernas, aferrándose al rubio para no caer de rodillas al piso ante él—Te extrañé mucho—Siguió el rubio, mostrándole unas venas que tenía en su mano—No sabía si tú estabas aquí así que pensé en ir a buscarte pero no fue necesario…—El de ojo azul quiso preguntar algo, siendo callado por esos cálidos labios nuevamente.

Shinji solo pudo abrazarlo con más fuerza, prometiéndose que jamás soltaría ese cuerpo nunca más. De ahora en adelante, irían de la mano caminando en ese suave hielo llamado vida. Sabía que caminarían firmes aunque de vez en cuando tropezarían y se resbalarían, siempre se levantarían y volverían a correr sin que el hielo se rompiera, juntos ya que, en ese caminar se encontraba la alegría de la vida.

Kaworu simplemente tarareó un poco de la canción que su amado cantó, haciéndole recordar al de ojo azul que tenían pendiente un dueto de piano y cello, el cual sería el regalo de cumpleaños del rubio; iniciando a llorar al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado todo este tiempo, lo mucho que pensaba en él y lo mucho que lo necesitaba para seguir adelante.

—Shinji, con calma—Kaworu le susurró en un tono dulce, acariciando su cadera con una sonrisa que lograba calmar todas las inseguridades del bajista—Tenemos toda la eternidad para hacer lo que queramos, juntos—El rubio besó el dorso de la mano de su pareja como compromiso a esa implícita promesa de no volver a separarse jamás el uno del otro.

Shinji no pudo resistirlo más y besó esos rosados y cálidos labios que ansiaba desde hace tanto tiempo, sintiendo que la parte faltante de su alma regresaba a su lugar, haciéndolo sentir completo por primera vez en muchas vidas.

—Vamos a que me des mi regalo—Propuso el chico de rojizo mirar, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio, quien se limitó a sonreírle con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de salir a su lado a donde quiera que el viento los llevara.

Caminando sin saber el camino a casa.

Estarían, siempre, juntos.


End file.
